cinta dan kesetiaan
by Just F. G
Summary: bercerita tentang kisah Cinta yg tidak jelas akan status nya,, tentu untuk hubungan Asmara Syifa hadju dan Angga yunanda
1. chapter 1

bercerita tentang hubungan sepasang teman yg tidak jelas hubungan nya sampai sekarang, tentu tentang hubungan sepasang teman mesra yaitu **Syifa hadju** **dan Angga yunanda**

karena memang saya adalah pecinta mereka atau fans lah

 _happy reading_

disuatu pagi, disebuah kamar terdapat sosok gadis berparas cantik, yg terbangun karena mendengar suara alarm dan melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 WIB

"huaaa, aduh gawat udh jam berapa nih kalo gua telat lagi pasti gua bakal dihukum lagi nih sama pak dito" ucap gadis itu dengan teriakan yg sangat histeris

dia pun langsung mengambil baju seragamnya tanpa mandi

Syifa pov..

hai namaku syifa savira hadju biasa dipanggil syifa. ,aku bersekolah di SMAN JAKARTA SELATAN (atau apalah itu namanya) dan aku menyukai teman sekelas ku bernama Angga, tapi aku tidak tau apakah dia mempunyai perasaan yg sama kepadaku

syifa pun langsung turun ke lantai bawah menuju meja makan/biasa kan orang kaya, lagi pula syifa kan kamarnya dilantai atas/ tapi syifa mengurungkan niatnya untuk sarapan karena takut telat lagi,

"ayo syif sarapan dulu" ucap mamah syifa

"gk ah mah, syifa takut telat lagi "ucap syifa terburu buru sambil mengambil kunci mobil,

"ya udah nih bawa rotinya "ucap mamah syifa

"y deh, ya udh mah, pah syifa berangkat dulu Asalamualaikum " ucap Syifa tergesa gesa

"waalaikumsalam "ucap mamah papah syifa

 _skip di sekolah_

SMAN JAKARTA SELATAN itulah tempat dimana syifa selama ini menimba ilmu /ilmu kok di timba/plak/ setelah sampai disekolah, dan Syifa pun lega hampir saja tidak telat, pintu gerbang pun sempat akan ditutup oleh pak satpam. /sorry bagian ini cuma sedikit /

 _skip ruang kelas_

didalam kelas, Syifa pun menaruh tasnya dan mulai duduk, dan elina pun menghampiri syifa dan sedikit ngobrol2 dengan syifa

"hai syif, gua kira lo gk bakal masuk, habis lo datengnya kesiangan sih " sapa elina, teman curhat Syifa

"hai juga, iya nih, gua bangun nya kesiangan lagi... " ucap syifa

"dasar lu kebo" ucap Angga, teman sekelas yg sangat menyukai Syifa dan begitu pun sebaliknya . dan memang suka membuat Syifa merasa sebal

"ih Angga, nyebelin banget sih " ucap Syifa dan langsung memukulnya dengan pukulan2 kecil yg geli,

"eh tunggu tunggu, kok kayak ada bau bau yg gk enak gitu yah " ucap Angga dan menatap Syifa dan berkata "eh lu yaa yg bau, lu pasti gk mandi,gara gara takut dihukum pak dito, iya kan??? hayyo jujur ajja " ucap Angga

"kalo iyya emangnya kenapa, kan gua takut kesiangan, " ucap Syifa dengan kepala tertunduk

"tuh kan Bener " ucap Angga, mengejek syifa

" hahahahaha, eh Syifa bau nya sampe sini tau gk" ucap salah satu murid

"hahahahaha" seluruh siswa di kelas pun ikut tertawa

dan pak guru pun datang

"hey ada apa ini, kenapa semuanya tertawa,?? " ucap pak Agung dan semua murid pun duduk,

"gk papa kok pak" ucap Angga

"ya sudah kita mulai pelajaran" ucap pak Agung

 _skip istirahat_

kring... kring... /anggap ajja bel/

pelajaran pun sudah selesai kemudian, Syifa dan Angga dengan masing masing sahabat nya pun menuju kantin...

-syifa and friends

"kalian mau makan apa?? " tanya Syifa kepada elina, dan Amanda

"aku mie ayam sama es teh " ucap elina

"aku sama aja sama elina " ucap Amanda

"oke aku soto aja deh" ucap Syifa

-Angga and friends

"guys kalian mau makan apa nih " tanya Angga

"emmmm, bakso sama es jeruk " jawab arnold

"lu apa sa" bertanya pada esa

"sama kayak arnold " jawab esa

"ta udh deh gua soto aja, ntat ya gua mau pesen dulu" ujar angga

-Angga and syifa

"bu pesen" bareng (Angga syifa)

"lo ngapain sih nyama nyamain gua aja " bareng lagi (Angga syifa)

"kan sama lagi, ih sebel deh gw" ucap Syifa

dan tanpa memperdulikan Syifa, Angga pun ternyata sudah memesan duluan, dan pergi kemudian Syifa juga memesan dan pergi /klo pada pergi trus gua mau cerita in siapa/plak/

dan setelah makananya datang, mereka pun langsung memakannya

setelah selesai, mereka pun menuju ke kelas, dalam perjalanan, Syifa pun tak sengaja menabrak Angga, dan bukan Angga yg terjatuh, malah Syifa yg terjatuh dan dengan sigapnya Angga pun menangkap Syifa dalam dekapan nya,

"uhuk.. uhuk... aduh batuk nih gue" ucap elina dan Amanda

"eh sorry, " Angga yg merespon pun langsung melepaskan syifa dan syifa pun terjatuh

"hahahaha"elina dan amanda pun tertawa

"aduh... lo tuh gimana sih ,maen jatuh jatuh in orang ajja, mana sakit banget lagi ,kalian berdua juga ngapain malah ketawa" ucap syifa kepada Angga dan temanya dengan kesal

"eh ya ampun ini anak siapa nih yg jatoh" ucap Angga mengejek syifa

"ih lo tuh ya, bukannya tolongin gua juga, kalo gua gk suka sama lo pasti sekarang lo udah jadi sambel terasi" ucap syifa

"adduh keceplosan deh gw" batin syifa sambil menepuk mulutnya

"apa lo bilang??? " ucap angga

dan dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis sedang mengawasi Angga dan Syifa,

"awas aja ya lo syif, gak lama lagi lo akan nyesel karena udah deket sama Angga " ucap gadis itu dengan sadisnya

siapa kah gadis itu apakah masih ada hubungannya dengan Angga ??? next secepatnya kok, lagi males nulis dan ini adalah FF pertama saya, BTW saya ini author Baru yg pikiran nya masih gak karuan jadi tolong kasih saran dan kritikan dan kalau bisa review

Maaf ini hanyalah cerita gaje yg gk seharus nya kalian baca

kalau mau next silahkan review sebanyak banyak nya, dan kalau gk ada yg review lebih baik saya hapus saja cerita ini

abaikan saja EYD, alur, dan tokoh yg tidak jelas

SEE YOU AGAIN


	2. chapter 2

oke lanjut chapter 2

"apa lu bilang " tanya Angga

"eummm... gua gak bilang apa apa kok" jawab syifa

"ya udah yuk girls kita pergi aja daripada ngurusin hal yang gak jelas" ucap syifa acuh tak acuh dan lalu pergi

"eummm... tuh kan Bener, syifa itu suka sama gua, ya iyya lah secara yaa, gua kan cowok ganteng dan keren " ucap Angga dengan pede nya

lalu pergi

"owh jadi gitu ya cara lho deketin Angga" ucap gadis yang sedari tadi mengawasi syifa dan Angga /masih ingat kah cewek yang author ceritain di chapter 1 / kalau inget ya sukur lah/

"oke gua punya rencana, gua bakal kempes in ban motor Angga, trus gua bakal nawarin Angga pulang bareng gua deh," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum sadis

 _skip pulang sekolah_

kring... kring... /bel/

syifa saat ini sedang menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil nya,

dan Angga yg sampai di parkiran motor pun kaget karena ban nya pun tiba tiba kempes/bagi yg ngerti aja ya bahasa ini/ kempes karena ulah gadis itu tadi

-Angga

"aduh, kenapa coba ini ban mesti kempes" ucap Angga menepuk dahi nya

"terus gua pulang nya gimana nih , massa iya gua harus dorong dorong motor, secara gua kan cowo ganteng" ucap Angga /pede banget sih lu / cakep juga cowok gua/pukul/

"nah tuh ada syifa" ucap Angga, sembari memikirkan rencana nya

-syifa Angga

"eehmmmmeehmmmm, syifaa, cantik lhoo" Angga merayu

"tumben tumbenan lho manggil gua cantik, tadi aja dikelas ngatain gua kebo , pasti ada maunya" syifa dingin

"syifa sumpah deh lo tuh beneran cantik banget hari ini, "Angga gombal

"au ah, udah deh, to the point aja" jawab syifa

"syifa anterin gua pulang ... plisss" Angga memohon dengan sedikit bibir yang manyun, dan mata yang mengkerut /hah bahasa mana tuh/

"eeealahhh, sudah kuduga ,emangnya motor lu kenapa" ucap syifa tak menghiraukan /maaf itu kata'eallah' yang gak ngerti review aja/

"motor gua kempes bannya " jawab Angga

"gk ah, trus kalau gua nganterin lu, tuh motor lu gimana hah? " ucap syifa

"pliss syif , motor gua nanti gua panggilin montir, kalau lo gak mau, gua bakal nangis sekenceng kenceng nya dan teriak KDRT (Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga) lhoo " Angga mengancam

"eh, eh, jangan, lagi pula lo ngapain juga coba, teriak KDRT secara ya kita itu gak nikah, apalagi pacaran aja belum" ucap syifa bibir manyun /bahasa mana tuh/

"biarin aja keles, siapa tau, nanti kita bakal pacaran, trus nikah, trus di pelaminan, owhh so sweet " ucap Angga bermimpi

"ih awas jatoh, lagi pula mimpi lo ketinggian,secara ya gua itu cewek cantik imut baik pokoknya semuanya adalah di gua" pede syifa

"ya udah deh, ayo anterin" memelas Angga

"y udah deh" syifa malas

"addduh, kenapa malah jadi syifa sih yang nganterin Angga, jadi sia sia aja donk usaha gua " ucap gadis yg mengempeskan ban motor Angga

Maya pov

hay nama gua Maya, gua itu teman satu sekolah sama Angga dan Syifa tapi sayang nya gak sekelas, gua emang dari dulu suka sama Angga, tapi karena ada anak baru yaitu syifa (y gak baru baru juga kali, udah 3 bulanan lah) gua jadi tersingkir, dan gimana pun caranya gua harus bisa ngalahin syifa buat deketin Angga

/jadi,kesimpulan nya nama gadis itu adalah Maya/

lalu saat sudah sampai di depan rumah Angga, syifa pun memberhentikan mobil nya dan menurunkan Angga, lalu syifa melajukan mobilnya lalu pulang ke rumah

 **sorry lagi males nulis,**

 **butuh review**

 **thx yang udah mau baca**

 **SEE YOU**


End file.
